


Unwanted Affections

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: This is definitely not a normal morning. For some reason, there are a horde of screaming girls outside the house and there is something very strange about the love of Yomiel's life.





	Unwanted Affections

Yomiel was startled when he suddenly heard screams coming from outside the house. They were not the screams of a terrified person who was about to get horribly murdered but rather excited screams that could easily have come from a bunch of teenage girls who had just seen their crush in the shower. Those kind of screams he could do without, thank you very much. Turning toward the bedroom window, he noticed a hail of pebbles clattering against the glass and his brow creased in a deep frown. If the window broke, he swore to make every single one of them pay for the window repairs somehow. Yomiel opened up the window and leaned out. The sight down below was shocking.

"Yomiel! Yomiel! Yomiel!"

Yes, the dreaded abominations known as fangirls had decided to show up outside his house. They were all gathered together in a frenzied cluster, staring up at him in adoration and screaming his name. Some of them were waving around signs and banners as well. Some of these signs and banners mentioned his butt, disturbingly enough. To this day, he honestly could not understand why anybody was so obsessed with his butt. Did it have something to do with his tendency to fall down in particularly embarrasing positions that involved sticking his bottom up into the air?

"We want to see your butt!"

"We love you, Yomiel!"

"Yomiel! Show me that evil smile of yours!"

Yomiel had no intention of doing that last one and frankly the idea that someone wanted to see him do it was creepy. He settled for an annoyed scowl instead. "Clear off, the lot of you! I am not going to show you my butt!" He glanced up, noticing a woman with sleek blue hair that fell down beyond her shoulders walking up the drive, her hands clutching onto shopping bags. Oh good, Sissel was here. Maybe she would drive away the demented fangirls.

Unfortunately for him, all Sissel did was stop and stare at the crowd in utter confusion. When a few particularly uncouth fangirls began screaming misogynistic insults at her and telling her what exactly they would like to do to her in order to get her out of the way so that they could get Yomiel all for themselves, her eyes teared up and she ran into the house sobbing.

"Hey! I'm not going to stand for that!" Yomiel shouted furiously at the rude fangirls. "If I hear you do that again, I am going to come round to your houses, cut you up into little bits and stuff you into garbage bags!" The great thing about previously being a twisted murderer was that people might actually take his death threats seriously. "Got it?" He suddenly realised he had ended up doing the evil smile after all. Whoops.

The fangirls who had been the target of his angry threats turned pale and ran away screaming. Some of the remaining fangirls passed out, both from fear and from delight at seeing that demented grin. Fangirls were strange like that. The rest of the fangirls started up their demented act yet again.

"Yomieeeeeeel!"

"Argh. If you don't get out of here, I am going to call the cops!" Yomiel slammed the window and rubbed his forehead, groaning in frustration. This was all utterly ridiculous.

"Oh, there you are, honey. Like, are you okay?" A bubbly voice floated over to him and he turned to see Sissel standing in the doorway. Somehow, she now had curly pink hair that bounced on her shoulders and a pair of glasses sitting upon her nose. She tilted her head and smiled widely. "Hehe... well, I was a teenage girl once, so I guess I, like, understand."

"You're okay with them freaking out over me?!" Yomiel exclaimed in disbelief. Hadn't she just run into the house in tears because the fangirls were being mean to her? How had she managed to recover from that so fast?

"Tee hee! Well, as long as you don't do anything with them, I don't mind." Sissel winked. "And I know you wouldn't. Anyway, I'm, like, gonna start making lunch now." She turned and skipped out of the room, whistling a tune.

"I just don't get it," Yomiel muttered. He glanced out the window at the fangirls, who had grown quiet now and were staring up at him with wide eyes. Some of them were even drooling profusely. He shuddered and closed the blinds, then went downstairs.

A newly blonde Sissel was bustling around the kitchen, getting things together for lunch. Yomiel stared intently at her with raised eyebrows. He was pretty sure Sissel had pink hair a moment ago, and didn't she have blue hair before that? Sissel glanced over her shoulder at him, revealing the glasses were now gone.

"You don't look very happy," she commented. "Hey, try to cheer up a little bit, okay? I don't like to see you down."

"Then why don't you drive those fangirls away?" Yomiel sat down, burying his face in his hands. The fangirls were really getting on his nerves.

"Oh... don't worry..." Her voice had turned strangely sinister all of a sudden. He jerked his head up, looking at Sissel who now had green hair, tied back with a red ribbon. Her mouth stretched into a creepy smile and an ominous gleam shone in her dark eyes. One hand clutched onto a hatchet. Yomiel stared at the hatchet, wondering just where she had got it from. He didn't think he had seen it before. "I will get rid of them. You are mine... and mine alone..."

Sissel let out a laugh that caused his hackles to raise and slowly shuffled out of the kitchen, swinging the hatchet by her side.

Yomiel sat there, completely frozen in shock, his mouth hanging open. Yes, today was indeed a very weird day. It occurred to him that Sissel might actually be about to butcher all those fangirls with that hatchet. Surely she wouldn't really be capable of doing such a thing? And yet... she did seem to be constantly changing today. He jumped up from the chair and ran after her. "Sissel! Wait!"

"What's wrong, Yomiel?" Sissel came to a stop and turned her body around, fixing her blank eyes upon him. "I thought you wanted me to get rid of them. You do want me to, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but not like this!" Yomiel gestured at the hatchet. "You can't just murder them in cold blood, Sissel!"

"I can't? But why not?" Sissel tilted her head, her brow creasing. "Are you saying that you like their attention? Am I not good enough for you?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "So that's it, isn't it?"

"Wh-what?" Yomiel was very confused now.

"It's okay, Yomi." Sissel smiled widely. "We will be together, forever. I am not going to let anybody else share your affection." She took a step toward him, chuckling. "I will make sure you love me and only me... in the afterlife." She raised the hatchet and marched toward him, smiling all the while.

And then Yomiel sat up in bed, screaming. Sweat dripped down his skin. He blinked in confusion and looked around the room. Oh, it was only a dream after all. What a freaky dream it had been.

"What's wrong?" Sissel mumbled in a sleepy voice. Oops, he had woken her up. "More bad dreams?"

"Yeah." Yomiel sank back down on to the pillows. "Sorry about that." He rolled over and closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep while praying for pleasant dreams instead.


End file.
